The Louder You Moan, The Harder My Bone
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Drillbit bakes some cookies with a little something extra to help Wade on his date with Brooke but when those cookies fall into the hands of the school's most notorious bullies, Filkins ends up getting a show he won't soon forget. Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, BAD LANGUAGE. I hope you guys like and please review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, BAD LANGUAGE **

**This was a request by TicklesneezerMMPR so the idea is all hers! And i had so much freaking fun writing this! XD But I will warn you in advance that Ronnie is VERY slutty here. Seriously, Red District for a profession slutty! XD (he is under the influence of drugs so...) **

**I hope you guys like it and if u can, please please leave a review! It only takes a second and it will brighten my day A LOT! Thank you in advance! X3**

**Also, I do NOT own Drillbit Taylor or any of the characters! **

_**The Louder You Moan, The Harder My Bone**_

Drillbit sprang to his feet when he heard the oven's high pitched alarm telling him they were ready. He moved from Wade's couch to the kitchen, leaving the TV running over the episode of Desperate Housewives. What could he say, it was a good show! Gabriel was definitely his favourite, and it had nothing to do with her hot model body. Absolutely nothing...

He looked inside and grinned. Yep, they were defiantly done and the smell was delicious. He pulled open the oven and reached for the trey, forgetting it was piping hot and giving his fingertip a nasty burn. He cursed and looked around the kitchen until he found a pair of bright red oven mitts. Protected now, Drillbit brought the tray out and laid it on the kitchen counter. He looked at his creations with great pride. He figured this was how the Doctor felt when he created Frankenstein only his cookies weren't green or full of bolts.

He began picking them out and putting them together in a neat bundle, happy to note there was not one which was perfectly circular. One even looked like a turtle, if looked at in a certain angle. There were four in total and they were two, three bites tops. But it wasn't their size or their shape which mattered. It was their mixture.

He'd had to call in a few favours with the guys to get his hands on the stuff. He wrapped the bundle in a blue and white checkered napkin he found in the counter drawer and tied it up with a string. It looked presentable enough, especially considering he wasn't exactly artistically gifted... It would get the job done and that's what mattered.

He went back to the living room and switched off the screen, catching one last glimpse of Gabriel, before exiting through the back door. The Drennan's weren't home so he'd let himself in. He was certain they wouldn't mind him using their kitchen, and sitting room and bathroom and maybe their bedroom for a quick lie down on something more comfortable than hard ground. Yeah, why would they mind that? Well, Drillbit had a simple philosophy. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them. Sides, he was the one busting his ass to keep their geeky son from getting the shit beaten out of him so it was small payment really. Drillbit chose to conveniently forget about the money stolen by Wade to pay him...

He checked his watch and realized he was late. He dashed across the freshly cut grass, the bundle of aphrodisiac sprinkled cookies safely tucked under his arm.

* * *

'What are those?' Wade held the bundle to his face to inspect it. 'And is this the kitchen napkin from my house?' He looked accusingly at Drillbit already knowing the answer.

'Forget about that.' The pretend teacher waved his hand in dismissal. 'Point is what's inside the package.'

'And that would be?...' Wade arched an eyebrow, wondering what sort of crazy antics was the blonde man up to this time. He hoped the other would hurry up though and his impatience was showing. He had a date with Brooke after school which was...like 5 minutes ago. Fantastic! His first date with an actual high school chick and he was late because of the bodyguard he hired to protect him from two bullies. Yep, this would make a great movie...

'Cookies.' The straight forwards answer threw the boy off for a moment and he looked at Drillbit with a go on expression.

'Cookies?...'

'Yeah. I was thinking you could take them on your date. You know, like a present or something. They're homemade.' Wade glanced from the packet to the bodyguard.

'Wow...That's...A really nice thing to do. Thanks dude.' And it would save his ass for being late! Drillbit smiled sheepishly, not really used to being thanked so honestly, and guilt twisted inside his gut like a knife. The boys still didn't know who and what he was...Fuck. They were a good influence on his demoralized heart and that was bad because he was turning good and he was a bad guy. 'So, can I like, go now?' Drillbit snapped out of his confusing daze and could see Wade just itching to dash across the school yard to meet his girlfriend. Or what he prayed would one day be his girlfriend...

'Sure! Sure! What're you still doing talking to me? Get out of here!' He shooed the younger man like one would a stray dog and throwing one last, hasty thanks over his shoulder, Wade sped away.

Oh shit!...He forgot to mention the sex drugs...Oh well. It was going to be an adventure and it was about time something sped up that relationship. 'Sides, there was just enough to get them in the mood. Nothing serious...

* * *

'And where are you running off to in such a hurry?' Wade halted abruptly enough he nearly toppled over. Filkins grinned in amusement, moving to block the boy's path while Ronnie stepped behind him, preventing his retreat. Oh great...This was exactly what he needed. Wade cursed his luck.

'No-Nowhere.' Filkins crossed his arms and assumed a deeply invested expression.

'So you nearly broke your neck while trying to go...nowhere.' He arched an eyebrow, loving this little game of cat and mouse. It was the best part actually, especially since he knew the cat always killed the mouse. But why miss the opportunity to play with his food?

'I mean, my grandma just died. She's in the hospital.' That was a lie of course. Wade's granny was fit as a fiddle and by the way she was keeping he was certain she would bury them all.

'Wait, so help me understand this...' Filkins crossed his fingers, mock confusion knitting his eyebrows together in a deep furrow. 'Your granny is dead, but she's in the hospital?' Wade felt like face-palming. That sounded so lame it made him cringe... He didn't see Ronnie trying to stifle his chuckles.

'Yeah...I mean no. Clearly she's not dead if she's in the hospital but she's close?...'

'Is that a question?' Okay, Wade was not the best at making up stuff. It was painfully clear. He prepared himself for the impending beating since there was no escape out of this one. He was trapped and alone and they would kill him...Well, he'd had a good run. Fuck that, he'd had a shit run but that's not how he wanted to remember it. 'What's in there?' Filkins flicked his finger at the blue and white checkered bundle hanging loosely by Wade's side. The younger boy looked at it for a moment like he didn't know, having completely forgotten about it.

'Cookies...' The bully's eyebrow hooked again.

'Why would you have-...unless, you were going on a date?' Wade planted his gaze in the ground, not wishing to drag Brooke's name into this. He didn't know if the two were low enough to go after girls but if they target her because of him then...His cheeks reddened in anger but Filkins mistook the glow for embarrassment and confirmation. 'Oh my god! You are! So that's where the fire was burning. What's his name?' Ronnie scoffed while Wade's cheeks turned a shade darker.

'...It's not a guy...' Wade ground his teeth. He knew challenging Filkins was the worst possible decision, at least before he was ready to take the guy on, but there were some challenges which had to be met.

'Sure he is! I mean, what girl in her right mind would ever go for you? Do you even own a mirror or did they all break when you looked at them?' Filkins knew where to hit and how to hit with his words. One only had to glance at the plank-like lanky boy to know he had anxiety issues. It only took a few well-placed insults to dash whatever scarce confidence he had against the rocks and Filkins was good at that sort of psychological attack. And if that failed, he could always use brute strength. Another thing he was good at.

Wade stayed rooted to the ground. He swallowed drily and his small fists clenched, forcing his nails into his palms to the point of causing pain. He hated Filkins so damn much and there was nothing he could do. This only helped remind him of something he already knew though, and he made a silent vow that one way or another he'd get back at the bully. Sooner or later he would throw him down off his throne and watch him squirm at the bottom. What a pleasent thought...

'Oh...What's the matter? Did I hit the nail on the head?' That sickeningly sweet mocking voice was enough to push anyone's buttons and Filkins knew it. 'Tell you what, I'll let you go without hurting you if-' Wade's eyes shot up imploringly and Filkins smirked. This was so damn easy, like snatching cookies from a baby. '-you throw your clothes on the ground and go naked.'

'Wh-What?!...' Wade sounded horrified because he was. How the fuck could he show up for a date naked?! Better yet, how could he walk anywhere naked?! Filkins grinned menacingly and it was clear he was dead serious. Like he was really going to let Wade have his little date...Pff!

'Well it's your choice.' Filkins put his hands up in a I'm-not-gonna-force-you-to-do-anything manner. 'You run the rest of the way naked or you crawl the rest of the way in pieces. All up to you.'

When put that way, it really wasn't much of a choice...Wade's mind ran through the options at top speed. The date was already destroyed. He was ten minutes late and by the time he would reach Brooke that was sure to turn into twenty minutes at least. There was no way she was still waiting for him...So he was going to head home. His eyes darted around him. He was already in the suburban area, just a few streets from his place. If he used the subterfuge of hedges and sneaked through his neighbours' back yards he could get there without much incident. There was no point in taking a beating...It wasn't like he had a reputation to uphold or, god forbid, pride.

'So? What's it gonna be lover boy?' Wade sighed, defeated. 'Oh, and we'll be having those. I'm sort of in the mood for sweets.' Wade held out the bundle, not putting up any resistance when Filkins took them, and proceeded with what was probably the most embarrassing one minute of his life. It seemed even worse than his first day of school! At least then he'd had Ryan with him and he didn't suffer by his lonesome... His clothes gathered on the grass in a messy pile and he stood there, shaking with shame and cold, his hands cupped to hide his modesty.

'Start running little piggy and say hi to your granny for me.' Wade didn't wait to be told twice. He made for the first white fence at top speed and threw himself over, managing to scrape both his arm and his knee in the process and fall with a loud thud on the other side, but he was out of imminent sight which was what really mattered.

'Hm...I didn't expect him to make the jump.' Filkins scoffed, listening to his victim's footsteps getting drowned by the usual suburban noises. Satisfied he turned to Ronnie and handed him the cookies. 'You want them?' He didn't like sweets, at all, but he knew Ronnie had quite the sweet tooth and why waste their plunder?

'Sure.' He accepted the food and they made their way to Filkins' car, their spirits as high as the heavens.

* * *

'Filkins...I feel strange.' The young adult glanced at his friend from the driver's seat. They were stuck in traffic, having had the fortune of catching rush hours, on their way to Ronnie's house. The boy in question was slumped in the front passenger seat with an almost sleepy look on his face.

'Strange how?' Ronnie shrugged and Filkins rolled his eyes. 'I mean, like sick or what? Are you going to throw up cos you can just walk home if that's the case.' Filkins wasn't messing. Even if it would take Ronnie three hours to get to his house, if he dared mar his precious car in any way then there would be hell to pay.

'No!...It's not bad strange...It's just...strange.' Ronnie bit his lower lip, realizing he sounded like an idiot but he really didn't know how to better explain it. Actually, he felt like he was walking through mist. His entire brain seemed foggy and his body felt so damn hot...His eyes were half-lidded and he felt so fucking strange. Like drunk but better and his guts kept twisting and knotting together like they would when he got excited. Really excited...

'Well you don't look so good. Are you sure you're not sick?' Filkins was thinking of Mrs Lampanelli's reaction if he brought home what looked like a drugged Ronnie. Unlike Wade, he did have a reputation to keep. 'You look like you have a fever.' Filkins pressed the palm of his hand against Ronnie's temple and the other's eyes fluttered closed while he bit harder on his lips. Fuck, that felt nice.

'I feel hot.' Filkins placed his hand back on the steering wheel and Ronnie's eyes moved to glance his way. They were darker than usual...

'You don't have a fever. You're fine. But if you feel like you're going to throw up tell me so I can pull over.' And so he could leave Ronnie there by the side of the road, but he didn't add that last part. He thought back and nope, Ronnie had been fine the whole day. He was great until-...He ate those cookies! Filkins narrowed his eyes but dismissed the idea. As if a nerd like Wade was capable of getting his hands on drugs. The very idea made him smirk.

'You have a really sexy smirk.' Filkins turned to look at Ronnie who'se eyes were closed. Had he just...Nope, nothing happened. 'Say something dirty.' Filkins was trying to concentrate on the road, ignoring his clearly sick partner in crime. 'I always thought you were really hot. Too bad you only go after busty blonds...'

'Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?!' He still had half an hour before he could dump Ronnie's ass at his house and it was becoming increasingly difficult not to leave him in the middle of the road.

'You sound so good when you're angry...' Ronnie moaned, he fucking moaned, and Filkins sped up, breaking every speed limit and red light in his way, pointedly ignoring all of Ronnie's sluttier by the second advancements.

* * *

'I have a meeting right now, so would you mind keeping an eye on my son for the evening?' Mrs Lampanelli smiled sweetly at Filkins and he smiled back though inside he was yelling NO at the top of his lungs and screaming every curse in his native tongue as well as English. Ronnie was still in the car and Filkins darted a glance in his direction. To an oblivious eye he looked asleep, but Filkins knew he was horny as fuck. He'd even offered, more like begged, to suck him off a few minutes ago because apparently he'd always been curious to see what he tasted like. Filkins had slept with hookers before and they hadn't been that lewd...

'Can't he stay at home? Ronnie's a big boy by now.' Filkins gave a short laughed, thanking all the saints for his ability to manipulate his facial expressions so damn flawlessly.

'Oh no! Actually, I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind letting him spend the night?... I have a date tonight.'

'Oh! That's the meeting you were referring to...right.' For fuck's sake! Was everyone on dates that day?! It wasn't even St. Valentine's...

'Yes. Would you mind?'

'No! Of course not Mrs L. You know you can count on me.' Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit! He smiled at her and she smiled back, clearly relieved.

'Oh thank you sweetheart. Ronnie's so lucky to have such a good friend like you. If he doesn't behave make sure to tell me and I'll have a talk with him.' Really? Filkins wondered what her reaction would be if he told her Ronnie wanted to suck his dick in the car. Would that count as misbehaving?

'Nah...I'm just happy to help and Ronnie's cool so it's really not a bother at all.'

'Thank you Terry. If you need anything, anytime, make sure to let me know. Have a good time you two.' She didn't think to remind them about not drinking or parting because Filkins wouldn't do something like that. He was too much of a saint...A perfect little angel. Mrs Lampanelli wondered how nice it would be for Ronnie to be just half as nice as Terry Filkins.

'It's my pleasure. Have a pleasant night Mrs L.' _I hope he never calls back you bitch!_ Filkins waved as he stepped back into his car and started the engine. Ronnie continued to look asleep, not even cracking an eye open when the driver re-took his seat.

'Have a fun night boys!' He changed direction towards his own house...

* * *

Filkins stepped inside, flipping on the light, and Ronnie followed. Actually, Ronnie was leaned against Filkins, his weight supported by the other's arm and shoulder. He was so damn hot and he was on the verge of exploding with lust. His breathing was ragged and shallow. Filkins shut the door behind them and led Ronnie all the way to the living room where he threw the younger man on the couch.

'Alright, there's no way around it. Jack off.' Filkins couldn't believe what he was saying but it was obvious that Ronnie had to get rid of whatever was in his system. He only had to throw his crotch a frugal glance to see the tent and he, being a man himself, knew how painful it was to leave an erection that hard unattended.

'Terry...' Another moan. Ronnie seemed to be turned on whenever he said his name and Filkins would be lying if he claimed not to feel a little heat pooling inside his gut. But he was not into guys and he certainly wasn't into Ronnie so he ignored it.

'Come on. You'll feel better once it'd done.' And he also wanted Ronnie to go back to his usual self and stop making passes at him. He'd been very quiet on the last ride though his hand did stray to his thigh a few times and he'd had to slap it away, but Filkins suspected he was just planning some new attack...

'I'll do it if you watch me.' And he was right. Filkins stared incredulously at the other, wondering if he was serious.

'No fucking way! I'm not gonna stand here and watch you wank off. Go to the bathroom.' Ronnie stood up and Filkins realized his 'drunk' state was just an act. Damn, he was much better at manipulation than he thought even if he himself didn't seem aware of it... The younger bully took a step towards Filkins and it was only his stubbornness which kept him standing his ground. Ronnie smiled sweetly, his eyes as dark as the night, and reached a sure hand for Filkins' chest, running his palm across the surface of his white t-shirt. Of course Filkins swatted it away a second later...okay, maybe it was three seconds later.

'Please?...All you have to do is watch and I'll put on a good show. You make me so hard...' Filkins blinked, still surprised to hear this level of depravity from his usually complacent partner. Ronnie was no virgin, sure, but he'd never been a slut either. Or at least that's what Filkins thought...

'For fuck's sake, fine! But you keep your hands to yourself, got it?' Ronnie smiled innocently, which was so out of place on his eager face, and moved out of the way so Filkins could flop on the couch, his eyes glaring at Ronnie intently. Unfortunately the smouldering eyes only turned Ronnie on more. Ronnie left the scene for a short while only to return with a chair from the dining table, which he placed directly in front of Filkins. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd put on a good show.

'If you keep looking at me like that I'll come before I even touch myself...' Filkins narrowed his eyes in response and Ronnie grinned, his fingers running up his own chest to grasp the zip of his hoodie and pull it down slowly. He pulled the material apart and let it fall down his shoulders but only as far as the elbows, while his fingers brought up his t-shirt, running over his own skin seductively. Filkins refused to let his eyes drop, choosing to meet the other's orbs instead, but the younger man didn't seem discouraged.

He brought the hem of his t-shirt to his lips so he had free use of both his hands and he put them to work. He ran his fingers down the curve of his neck to his chest and let it vanish into the waistband of his trousers while the other hand ran over his nipples and rubbed his thumb against the sensitive pink flesh. He moaned lowly before bringing his hand back out to unbutton and unzip the jeans' fly. Then he stretched his hands by his side and allowed the hoodie to fall to the floor but kept the shirt, enjoying the way it felt to bite on it and moan through the material in his mouth.

His hands ran down his sides until they reached the jeans once more and this time they did roll them down his thighs and knees, allowing him to step free of them. He was wearing dark blue briefs and they were tight so everything was very visible...Filkins lost the battle with himself and his eyes began following Ronnie's enticing fingers, watching as they ran over his nipples once more and then traced his bellybutton. The other hand moved up his thigh bringing Filkins' gaze to the bulge leaking copious pre-cum inside the tight material. Through the whole thing Ronnie didn't stifle any of his moans and when Filkins began to follow his hands they increased in volume.

Ronnie let go of the material between his teeth and brought it over his head, discarding it as well, and he was free to gasp, moan and lick his lips to his heart's content. His hands made their way to the waistband of his briefs and they tugged down, torturously slowly, freeing the member standing proudly to attention inch by inch. Filkins' fingers tightened their hold of the cushions by his side feeling...something he really didn't want to acknowledge, but he didn't look away either.

'You look like you're enjoying yourself.' Filkins shot Ronnie a glare and he was rewarded with a deep moan while Ronnie sat on the chair, now completely naked.

'Get it over with, you whore.' Filkins wanted to insult the other not turn him on but apparently Ronnie had a thing for dirty talk. Under Filkins' burning stare, Ronnie spread his legs, hiding nothing from the older eyes, and his fingers touched the tip of his member.

He was teasing, but weather he was teasing himself or Filkins was a mystery. Filkins would have loved to say it wasn't bothering him but it really was...For some reason he got irked when that damn hand didn't start moving and he wanted those fingers to enclose his own junk too...No! He was NOT thinking those thoughts. Grinding his teeth together, Filkins continued to witness Ronnie's lewd spectacle. The younger bully traced the length of his member all the way to the base while he brought the other hand to his mouth, allowing three fingers to slide between his lips. His tongue swirled around the digits and he bobbled his head along them, making Filkins think of another organ sliding in and out that shockingly sexy mouth. An organ which belonged to him...No! Curse his damn overactive imagination!

Ronnie began pumping his length, moving in rhythm with the fingers thrusting inside his mouth, and he increased the pace slightly which also meant his voice got louder. Filkins' fingers twitched but he kept his mouth shut and his eyes narrowed, looking murderous with rage when in fact he was feeling something much baser than anger. Ronnie popped the fingers out of his mouth and ran them over his stomach slightly, while bringing his legs up to balance his feet on the edge of the chair and expose his eagerly closing and opening hole.

Filkins' mouth dropped a little open when Ronnie brought his saliva coated fingers to his entrance and slipped one in after tracing the circumference. Apparently they were long gone the stage of a simple wanking off... Ronnie threw his head back while he thrust the finger inside himself and pumped his erection. His bridged throat trembled with the vibrations from his wanton moans. It didn't take long before he added the second digit and soon the third as well, thrusting and pumping at a hectic pace.

'Te-Terry!...Oh god!...I want you to-...fuck me so bad!... I want-...you inside me!...' Ronnie brought his head back up to throw a pleading look in Filkins' direction and when he saw the older bully's eyes dilated with suppressed lust he lost it. He yelled Filkins' name, the loudest moan yet tearing from his throat, as his seed shot out, coating his fingers and his lower abdomen. He sighed contently, his hand movements halting, but the show was still not over. This was just the prologue...

Ronnie sat back up in the chair, having arched his back in his ecstasy, and locked eyes with Filkins. He had him. Though Filkins was far too proud and stubborn to ask for it, the look in his eyes left no question as to his desires. Ronnie left the chair and neared the other, slowly in case Filkins would turn violent, but he neared him without any incident. Filkins' fingers continued to clench the cushions while his eyes were glued to his slutty friend. Seriously, as soon as Filkins became a legal adult the first thing he did was go to a strip club and they paled in comparison to Ronnie's little show. Red light district dancers who'd been dancing for years didn't turn him on as much as this guy whom he'd considered dull up till that point! It was enough to make his head spin...

Ronnie went on his knees before Filkins, pressing his hands against his knees and moving them apart. He ran his palms along the black jeans until they reached Filkins' waistband where they traced it all the way to the belt buckle. He made sure to look up at Filkins through his seductive half lidded eyes all the while his fingers moved independently to unbuckle and unzip. Then those same certain fingers moved over Filkins' hardness, applying just the right amount of pressure to make the older bully hiss through clenched teeth, before he brought his lips and locked them on the boxer clad reproductive organ.

'Fuck Ronnie! Stop beating around the bush and put that slutty mouth of yours to good use.' It was obvious someone was a little impatient but for the first time Ronnie held all the cards and he wasn't about to simply hand that over.

'I thought you wanted me to get it over with.' Ronnie grinned wickedly while his hands moved the last layer of material down to free Filkins' member. He ran his tongue along the underside of the length, still making sure to hold Filkins' gaze, and tasted the salty pre-cum leaking from the tip.

'Fuck! This is your fault so take responsibility slut.' Ronnie felt himself become hard again and the more Filkins talked the quicker he would be ready for phase three. He moaned while running his tongue over the length and sliding it between the slit at the top. He was bringing Filkins' resistance down quickly even if the other tried to hold back his groans of pleasure.

'Talk dirty to me Terry. I want to hear your voice while I suck your cock.' Ronnie didn't wait for the other to respond. He parted his lips and pushed his head down until the entire organ was inside his fleshy cavern extracting a very sudden and loud curse from Filkins. Ronnie moaned, letting the vibrations run up the length while he began to move his head, giving Filkins the time of his life.

'You like that bitch?' Ronnie moaned his approval, feeling Filkins' hand grab his hair and push his head down. He didn't fight. Quite the contrary...The rough treatment proved to be the last piece of the puzzle and he was rock hard again. 'That's it. Take it all in like I know you can. Can you feel how hard you make me with your slutty moans? Moan louder.' And Ronnie did. He kept his hands pressed to Filkins' thighs while the other yanked and pushed on his hair, probably tearing a few strands loose from their roots.

Suddenly Ronnie moved a hand and tapped it against Filkins' stomach, catching his attention. He wanted to say something but Filkins didn't want to stop, especially when he was this close to coming. But the distraction was enough for his hold to loosen and the other brought his lips away from the erection, a thin trail of saliva connecting lips to cock.

'Wait Filkins. Don't come yet. I want to ride you and I want you to come inside me.' Filkins was dumbstruck, not for the first time that day, by Ronnie's straight-forwardness. His grasp on the brunette strands let go completely and Ronnie sat up. 'I want to see all of you.' Ronnie's fingers grasped Filkins' t-shirt and brought it over the other's head, with a little help from the owner of course and Ronnie licked his lips at the sight. He always knew Filkins had a nice body but damn, his numerous dirty dreams didn't even come close to reality.

'Like what you see?' Filkins was proud of his physique. He worked for it so why shouldn't he feel proud and Ronnie's eyes which basked him in attention certainly appealed to his vainer side. Ronnie straddled Filkins waist and locked lips with the older bully before he knew what was happening. But Ronnie didn't fight to dominate. He wanted to be dominated and when Filkins gave into his impulses and plunged his tongue inside the eager mouth, Ronnie gasped against the lips and ran his hand all over the powerful chest and shoulders, his hips buckling and causing friction between their members.

'I want you now!' Ronnie wasn't playing anymore. He needed Filkins to take him that very instant or he was certain to go insane. He rose himself, supporting his weight on his knees, and using his hand, directed the member to his entrance. Filkins moved his hands on his hips, pretty much just letting Ronnie do all the work. Their eyes remained glued to each other, sending shivers down both their spines. And then Filkins was in. Ronnie lowered himself down in one go, yelling sharply at the sting but not regretting a second of it.

'Holy shit Ronnie you're so tight...' Filkins dug his nails into the other's flesh and Ronnie locked lips with him again, letting their tongue wind together in a heated battle which he willingly forfeited. He began raising his hips, his hands holding onto Filkins' shoulders with desperation. Their breaths mixed as sharp gasps entered their lungs while Ronnie rose and lowered himself on Filkins' member. 'Moan for me. I wanna hear your slutty voice while I fuck you into oblivion.' Filkins didn't need to ask twice.

'Oh fuck yeah! Harder...Fuck me harder Terry!' Filkins began to move his hips, taking charge, while he helped support Ronnie's weight slightly above his cock. The younger boy arched his neck and moaned lewdly and loudly enough to put a professional prostitute to shame. Filkins leaned in and bit Ronnie's neck, running his tongue over that deliciously enticing piece of flesh, and marking his property. He rutted deep inside Ronnie but in that position he couldn't go as far nor hard as he wanted...

In one powerful movement, Filkins grasped Ronnie's thighs and reversed their position. The other glanced at him without a hint of alarm, only a haze of desire, and reached his arms for him. Filkins allowed Ronnie to pull him down in a sloppy, wet kiss before he straightened his back and grabbed the other's thighs, bringing his ass up so he could trust inside the warmth like a deadly piston. It was Ronnie's turn to tear the pillows apart with his grasping fingers while his moans, which were really yells by this point, tore out of his throat.

Filkins threw his head back and drove inside the other with a feral purpose, his skin slapping against Ronnie's, while his lover's noises of pleasure sent adrenalin coursing through his veins. It was a good thing he had no neighbours within hearing range or they would have rushed inside, fearing a murder, from the way Ronnie carried on. He thrust extra hard when he heard his own name exiting the debauched lips and when Ronnie begged for harsher treatment Filkins gave it to him. The entire couch rocked with the force of their momentum, adding screeching to the mad symphony.

'Te-Terry! I can't!...I'm!...' Ronnie didn't get to finish before he was hit by his orgasm. It rushed through him like a speeding train and it knocked him out. He groaned while seeing stars as Filkins continued to chase his own completion, attacking the other's prostate like a battering ram. He was close himself and when the ring of muscle around his length constricted, he roared his release, remembering Ronnie's request and coming inside him.

He managed to pull out before crashing over Ronnie' his breathing more laboured than after his usual round of daily exercises. It took him a while to regain his senses, time during which Ronnie came back to consciousness, and he felt a hand run throw his short hair. He stayed there for a moment longer, unconsciously placing kisses on Ronnie's tanned chest.

'Terry...'

'Hm?...' Filkins moved to look at Ronnie.

'I still feel strange...' The show only hit intermission and was by no means finished...

* * *

'Wait, wait, wait! You used it all?! Are you insane?!' Drillbit looked at Don in surprised. They were sited at their usual mooching table and he'd just told Don about how he backed the cookies and gave them to Wade. Clearly he'd done something wrong...

'What the hell are you talking about?' Don scoffed as if Drillbit was some idiot.

'Do you know how strong that drug is?! Half of that would get an adult man horny enough to sleep with his own mother. But a kid with the whole batch!...Shit man, I don't even know how many times you'd have to fuck to get it all out of your system. A whole night at least!' Drillbit stared horrified at his supposed friend willing him to say it was all some stupid joke but for once Don was serious.

'You!- Why the hell would you give something like that to me?!' He jumped to his feet, his hands searching desperately through his pockets for his phone. The phone he'd recently bought since he needed to be in touch with the boys.

'Hey! Don't blame this on me! You told me to get you something which would speed things along.'

'Yeah! Speed things along not turn two kids into sex addicts! What the fuck is wrong with you?!' His fingers finally found the small device and he quickly began punching Wade's number in, bringing it to his ears and listening to the dialling rings impatiently.

'Well I thought you would use them yourself...' Don was sulking and Drillbit turned his back on him. Three rings later a sleepy voice answered.

'Hello?...'

'Wade?! It's Drillbit. Now you have to be honest with me. Where are you?' There was a short pause.

'At home, where else?...Dude, it's four in the morning...Is everything alright?'

'Yeah. I have one more question.' Drillbit wondered how to put this delicately. 'Did you and Brooke eat the cookies I made for you?' Another pause on the line, this one with a hint of guilt and shame.

'Sorry dude...Filkins and Ronnie took them.' Wade didn't add that he was forced to run naked home and got chased by a dog as well, since apparently one of his neighbours was into big ass motherfucking German shepherds. He'd just barely made it through the front door before that brute would have chewed him up like a stick. And, as his typical luck would have it, Jim was home. Yay...That was great fun...

'Filkins and Ronnie?...'

'Yeah, you know. The two bullies we hired you to protect us against...Does any of this ring a bell?'

'Yes of course, I know who they are...' Drillbit was relieved but... 'Did they eat the cookies by any chance?'

'Why are you so obsessed with your damn cookies?' Wade's voice, albeit very sleepy, began sounding suspicious.

'I'm not! I just, I just put a lot of effort into then. That's all...' Wade sighed on the other line.

'I don't know. I didn't stick around to see but what person in their right mind passes off free cookies?...'

* * *

**And so you have reached the end! Congrats on surviving! XD **

**I hope you liked and please review! I'll love you forever for it! X3 (and I'd like to take a moment and thank all the ppl who left reviews for my other Drillbit Taylor fictions. Guys u are the sweetest creatures on earth and don't think for a second I don't appreciate your encouraging words! I LOVE YOU TO BITS! XD) **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
